


Sour Plums and Charm

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I am still learning how to write Sakusa pls bear with me, M/M, White Day, it's a necessity, somehow even in a 1K fic not at all about him i found a way to clown kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: I hope you enjoy your fic, Jacks!!
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sour Plums and Charm

"Kiyoomi?" Ushijima had just stepped out of the locker room, freshly showered, when he came across his boyfriend waiting in the foyer of the Adlers training gym. Sakusa, who had been hunched in and buried in his phone, straightened up as Ushijima approached him."I thought we agreed to meet for dinner tomorrow night?"

Sakusa nodded, tucking his phone away. "We did. I'm just here to drop off something."

"Did I leave something at your apartment again? I apologize."

"No no, just-" 

Ushijima raised a brow when he noticed that Sakusa was beginning to blush. It was something most people wouldn’t have been able to read, given the majority of Sakusa’s face was always hidden behind the combination of curly tendrils falling into his face and a mask. But they’d been dating for over a year now, and Ushijima had learned all of his tells.

When Sakusa blushed, it would creep all the way across his cheeks, right up to the tips of his ears. And Ushijima could see the telltale reddening of his boyfriend’s ears as Sakusa dug a hand into his coat pocket, pulling out a small, neatly wrapped package and holding it out towards him.

"What's this for?"

Sakusa evaded Ushijima’s gaze, shuffling a bit on his feet. "You know. It's March 14th, so..."

"Yes, I'm aware of the date, but that doesn't explain the gift, Kiyoomi."

A huff of adoring exasperation left Sakusa as he finally turned to meet Ushijima’s eyes. "It's White Day, Wakatoshi. And you got me those expensive chocolates for Valentine's so I just...wanted to reciprocate."

Ushijima’s past relationships had somehow always bracketed Valentine’s Day, not giving him the opportunity to indulge in the holiday. So when he’d realized he’d get to celebrate it with a partner for once, he’d approached it with the same seriousness and dedication he gave everything else in his life. He’d put in a call to Tendou, giving him a list of Sakusa’s favorite foods, and just a few weeks later a box full of personalized truffles imported from Tendou’s Parisian chocolaterie was in his hands. 

Ushijima had seen Sakusa flustered plenty of times, but Valentine’s had been the first time he’d experienced Sakusa tripping over his own words. Sakusa hadn’t known what to do with the idea that someone had gone so out of their way just to make his experience, of what he considered to be a rather trite and inconsequential holiday, so special. He was still learning how to balance his generally unaffected approach to relationships with the intense emotions Ushijima caused him to feel. It was a minefield to navigate at times, Sakusa always nervous he’d seem either too invested or not invested enough. But one thing he was clear on was the importance of reciprocating Ushijima’s gestures; making sure that he knew Sakusa was appreciative and thought about Ushijima just as much as Ushijima thought about him.

Which was how the White Day gift had come about. He’d agonized over what to get Ushijima until he was left with only a week to buy something. Somewhere in his frantic haze, he’d been hit with a moment of clarity, remembering the first time he’d met Ushijima in person. All of a sudden, the choice of gift was obvious. He wasn’t sure that Ushijima would understand the significance of the gift, but _he_ would, and that felt significant in its own way.

Ushijima had a hint of a smile on his lips as he looked down at the small package in his hands, "I appreciate that. May I open it?"

Sakusa nodded, his shoulders hunching as he tucked his hands in his pockets. Ushijima carefully untied the ribbon, gently unfolding the paper to reveal a set of white cotton handkerchiefs, all monogrammed boldly on the corner with Ushijima’s initials in navy thread.

"If your locker room is anything like ours, teammates grab things that aren't theirs which is _intensely_ annoying, especially when it's towels and the like, so...hopefully this will prevent some of that."

Raising his head, Ushijima smiled brightly at his boyfriend. "This is very considerate, Kiyoomi. I love them, thank you."

"You're welcome." 

Watching Sakusa shuffle on his feet and fidget at their affectionate exchange had Ushijima laughing internally. He’d never once thought he would be the less awkward one in any of his romantic relationships. But everything about Sakusa was endearing to him, and his boyfriend’s clumsy efforts to show affection, even when it clearly made him uncomfortable, only made Ushijima love him more. 

"Well...I know we just discussed our plans for tomorrow, but is there any chance you'd like to have dinner tonight as well?"

A sigh of relief left Sakusa as he looked up at Ushijima with a pleading expression. "It'd give me a legitimate excuse to skip team karaoke night for once, so yes, _please_ let's have dinner."

Ushijima laughed, Sakusa’s eyes on him as he carefully packed his handkerchiefs away into his gym bag. “You don’t want to listen to Miya-kun drunk belt pop songs? I’m shocked.”

“Ha ha, tease all you want, but if I have to listen to that asshole butcher a Mariah Carey song one more time, I might choke the life out of him.” Ushijima’s face morphed into something questioning. “What?”

“You said that like you take personal offense. Like you enjoy Mariah Carey…”

Sakusa shrugged, “You don’t know everything about me, Wakatoshi, I still have plenty of secrets.”

“Apparently.” Ushijima smiled again, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. “I’m glad I at least know what to romantically serenade you with at our next anniversary.”

“Mmm,” A deep crease settled between Sakusa’s brows. “I think I prefer ‘stoic, stonewall’ Ushijima Wakatoshi to ‘my nerd of a college roommate with terrible hair taught me how to tease’ Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“I thought you liked Kuroo-kun.”

“He’s perfectly fine as long as he keeps his mouth shut. Unfortunately for him, _and_ the rest of us, his mouth seems to be perpetually running.”

A deep laugh rumbled from Ushijima, “So you would not be amenable to him officiating our wedding in the future?”

“ _Oh my god._ ” Sakusa’s blush was intense enough it went all the way to his hairline this time, Ushijima just barely catching sight of it before Sakusa was walking off ahead of him. “Bye! I think I’ll get dinner on my own!”

Ushijima laughed again, jogging to catch up with his boyfriend. He set a hand gently on Sakusa’s lower back, “Are you sure? If you come to my place I could cook for you using the Kishu Nanko Umeboshi I just picked up.”

Sakusa turned scrutinizing eyes on Ushijima, “Well...I suppose I can forgive the poor humor for now.”

“Good. I would hate to lose my White Day date.”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, saved by sour plums and his charm.”

“And his love for his boyfriend.”

Sakusa scoffed, mumbling under his breath. “Such a sap behind all of that logical consistency...”

To anyone else, it may have sounded like a jab, tone and all. But Ushijima knew better. He could see the layers, hear the implicit ‘thank you for loving me’ in Sakusa’s words. So he simply smiled, continuing to walk with his boyfriend in comfortable silence, knowing without a doubt all of his love was returned in full.


End file.
